


nothing is true but that which is simple

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Claiming, Clawing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feral Behavior, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Stiles pretend to be mates for ~reasons. This makes Derek jealous and he finally acts on what his instincts have been telling him: Stiles is HIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing is true but that which is simple

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'pretend relationship' square on my trope bingo card. looked over by the lovely majoline.

When Derek was a kid, maybe ten or eleven, his dad pulled him aside one day and told him all about the birds and the bees. Except for werewolves, it goes beyond that.

"One day you'll find your true mate," his father told him. "Someone you'll love and protect at all costs."

But Derek was just a kid, and he didn't really care at the time. He can't recall most of the conversation, just remembers the way the sun had been going down as his father talked and the buzz of the cicadas. 

Derek thought once that he'd found his true mate. He was wrong. Now he doesn't trust himself to know who's his mate and who's just an infatuation.

His infatuation with Stiles Stilinski has been going on for two years.

* * *

The Connelly pack rolls into town in a caravan of black Cadillacs. Derek can feel them in his territory before he sees them. They aren't doing anything to hide themselves and they've checked into the motel on the outskirts of town, so Derek and Boyd go to confront them alone. The others don't like it, but they do as they're told and stay in Derek's apartment.

As soon as Derek figures out who they are, he relaxes a little. The Connellys were allies of his family, back Before. They're old fashioned, suspicious of humans, and very secretive. Derek has an idea to be on their good side, because they are well-connected and the largest pack in California. An alliance with the Connellys means strength for the pack.

Alpha Connelly is older than Derek remembers, but she still radiates power. Derek invites her to a dinner with his pack, and she accepts. She says she'll bring two others. Derek nods, shakes her hand, and he and Boyd leave.

* * *

When Derek gets back home, he briefs the pack and lets them know what'll be expected of them.

"Guess I'll brush up on my werewolf etiquette, then," Stiles says.

Derek growls. The thought of Stiles around the Connellys makes him nervous and he's not sure why. "You're not going to be here," he tells him.

"Why not? I thought we were past this! That I was a part of this pack," Stiles says. He looks stubborn but he smells like insecurity.

"You are," Derek says. "But the Connellys are against humans in a pack unless they're mates. I need to align with them, so I'm not giving them any reason not to trust us."

"Fine," Stiles snaps. "I get it. I'll stay home." Beside him, Erica looks worried and rubs his arm. Ever since Stiles rescued her from the Alpha pack, they've been close. Erica almost always takes his side in a fight, protects him before the others. Derek doesn't think they're sleeping together — which is good, since the very idea makes him want to snap someone's neck — but they're good friends. 

Derek doesn't mind pack touching. He doesn't. He's not the least bit jealous that Erica touches Stiles so freely or that Stiles lets her.

* * *

Stiles isn't going to be at the dinner, but that doesn't mean he doesn't stick his nose into the preparations. 

Derek sighs as Stiles and Erica tag along with him to the grocery store. Stiles chatters most of the way there, and during, and in the checkout. He's picked out the entire menu and all the fresh ingredients. He even wants to do the cooking. Derek puts his foot down on that one; he can do the cooking himself.

They're loading the groceries into the Camaro when Derek smells her — Alpha Connelly. There's no time to tell Stiles to get away, no time to mask his scent. Erica moves closer to Stiles on instinct and Derek blocks the other Alpha's view of his human.

Alpha Connelly walks over with two other werewolves and raises an eyebrow. "Are you hiding someone there? Come out, child, I don't bite. Much."

Stiles is brave to the point of stupidity. He steps around Derek and nods. "Hi, I'm Stiles."

The Alpha sniffs the air. Then her head swivels so she can stare Derek down. "He's human."

Derek grits his teeth. "Yes."

"He's in your pack?" she asks.

Derek nods, a quick jerk of his head. He knows he'll never get an alliance out of the Connellys now, not unless he does something like say (admit) Stiles is his mate. His wolf wants to howl at that thought, and it takes the control of an Alpha to hold the words back. 

Alpha Connelly turns back to Stiles and says, "Is he-"

"He's my mate," Erica says in a rush, throwing her arm around Stiles.

Stiles squeaks but doesn't object.

"Erica," Derek growls.

But Alpha Connelly is nodding. "That is acceptable. I will see you all at dinner tomorrow night. Stiles, I look forward to getting to know you."

And then she and her betas turn away and go back to their car. No explanation of what they were doing in the parking lot, no more niceties, just … that.

"Oh my god, Erica," Stiles whispers.

"Quiet," Derek reminds him, grabbing the last of the groceries from the cart and putting them into the car. He shoves them in so harshly that one of the bags splits open. Growling at it, he tries to keep the food from escaping, but it's too late. "Damn it!"

There's a hand on his arm that calms him almost immediately, and Stiles gently pushes him out of the way. "Let me."

The other Alpha and her betas drive away in their car, and Derek turns to Erica. "What the hell was that?" he snarls.

Erica looks confused. "You told us how they felt about humans in packs, and I know this alliance is important. I just … I didn't think, I just-"

Derek knows she was just trying to help. But claiming Stiles? He doesn't like it. He hates it, in fact. But there's no way he's telling her why. 

"It's no big deal," Stiles says. "We just pretend to be together for one night, right? It's not like it's forever."

Derek shakes his head and gets in the car. The Camaro peals out of the parking lot and Derek says nothing else on the way to his apartment. Erica senses his mood and stays silent. Stiles, on the other hand, talks about the mini quiches he plans to make as hors d'oeuvres. Derek grunts when Stiles seeks his approval.

"So we just act like we're dating, right?" Stiles asks Derek after they're home and the food is put away. "There's no special werewolf spin on the whole thing, is there? Mates are just like … like Scott and Allison, right?" He makes a face.

Something prompts Derek to say, "Allison isn't Scott's true mate."

Erica hums and Stiles looks confused. "But I thought-" he says, and Derek cuts him off with a glare.

Erica says, "Peter told me all the Hales have found their true mates. It's just a family thing."

Derek startles. He'd almost forgotten that. Peter only found his true mate two years before the fire. She'd been pregnant when she was killed.

"How come nobody's ever told me about this?" Stiles asks, and Derek can tell he's gearing up to ask a lot of questions. "What's the difference between a mate and a true mate, or is it the same thing? Derek, do you have a true mate? Do I have to pretend to be Erica's true mate now? Is that gonna be-"

"Stiles," Derek growls. "Shut up."

"Well I can't go along with this if you don't tell me anything!" Stiles says.

But Derek doesn't know much, only has hazy memories of his family that make his throat clog. It hurts to think about his parents, how they smelled and acted toward each other, how in love they were even twenty years after finding each other. It hurts so he doesn't do it, tries to push them out of his head until all that's there is the loss and the anger at that loss.

Stiles puts a hand on his shoulder and Derek does his best not to appreciate it. Stiles says, "So what do we do?"

Derek sighs and shrugs him off. "Talk to Peter."

* * *

During the dinner, Stiles and Erica sit side by side. Derek didn't listen when Peter instructed them how to act toward each other, and now he wishes he had. He wants to know what's real and what's acting. 

He reminds himself that none of it is real. That Stiles and Erica are just friends. Very good friends, who are now touching overly much.

Erica nuzzles Stiles's neck and Derek can't help but grit his teeth. He clenches his fists and his palms come away bloody.

"Alpha Hale, is there a problem?" Alpha Connelly asks.

Derek scowls and surreptitiously wipes the blood off on his jeans. "No."

She looks between him and where Stiles and Erica sit, a small furrow between her brows. Derek looks away. He scowls at his untouched food. The rest of the pack picks up on his tension and they all seem to squirm at once. 

Stiles, of course, is oblivious to the emotions running through the pack bond. He leans into Erica and kisses her cheek.

"Stiles!" Derek barks. Stiles looks up quickly with a curious expression. Derek growls and very deliberately says, "Don't you have something in the oven?"

Stiles looks at the table and blinks at the veritable mountain of food. Derek knows Stiles hasn't forgotten anything, but he's desperate to separate the two 'mates'. Across from Derek, Peter laughs and covers it with a polite cough. Damn him. Peter set this up, told them just what to do to drive Derek to the brink.

Derek glares at Stiles until Stiles says, "Riiight, I'll just … go to the kitchen, then."

"I'll come with you," Erica says, moving to stand.

" _No_ ," Derek growls viciously. Erica automatically looks down and away, and Derek feels a sense of appeasement at the submission. "I'll help."

Derek follows Stiles into the kitchen area. His feral side is more than happy to separate Stiles from Erica, to get Stiles alone.

The only problem is that the kitchen isn't exactly separate from the rest of the apartment. There's only a thin screen standing between them and the other werewolves, and Derek knows if he speaks, every word will be audible. So he erases the whiteboard and grabs a marker.

"What-" Stiles says, and Derek shushes him with a glare.

**stop what you're doing with Erica** , Derek writes.

Stiles frowns and mouths, _Why?_

Derek hesitates. He slowly writes **my wolf doesn't like it**.

Stiles gives him a disbelieving look and again mouths, _But why?_ Derek glares at him for a long moment, but Stiles just crosses his arms and gives him a look that says, _Well?_

Derek turns away, and that's when Stiles reaches out and grabs his arm. Derek could get away easily, but he doesn't want to. Never wants to.

Inside, his wolf is clamoring, howling, begging for Derek to give in. Derek turns and moves in close, glaring at Stiles's mouth for being so goddamned inviting. 

Stiles takes a step back, confusion all over his face. Derek steps forward until Stiles is crowded between the refrigerator and Derek's body. Derek hears Stiles swallow, hears his heartbeat kick up into a fast tempo. He smells so good that Derek has to bury his nose in Stiles's neck. He growls at Erica's scent there, and starts licking it away. Stiles makes a faint squeaking noise, but he doesn't otherwise object.

Stiles tilts his chin up, the back of his head thumping against the fridge. He lets out a soft sigh, and that's when Derek bites down. 

"Okay," Stiles whispers. "It's a wolfy thing."

Derek silences him with a rough kiss. He doesn't mean for it to be rough, but he's been holding back for years now, and his wolf is jumping up and down chanting _claim claim claim, MINE_. Derek's tongue sweeps boldly into Stiles's mouth. Stiles whimpers and clings to the front of him, hands fisting in Derek's shirt.

Someone clears their throat loudly. Derek and Stiles jump apart.

"Are you having trouble finding dessert?" Peter asks mildly, but the smirk on his face is loud and clear.

Derek narrows his eyes and mouths _Fuck you._

Peter's eyes sweep to the whiteboard. He grabs a marker of his own and writes, **tell him before I do** and gives Derek a meaningful look. Then he sweeps out and Derek hears him asking the group if they'd rather go to the ice cream parlor for dessert since Stiles burned dessert.

Stiles looks affronted, like he would never do such a thing. It makes Derek smile and kiss him again. Stiles doesn't seem to mind.

They kiss until the others are gone, Peter quietly explaining the situation to Alpha Connelly. She doesn't sound surprised in the least; apparently Derek hasn't been very subtle. 

Stiles doesn't hear the explanation, it was pitched too low for his human ears. So it's up to Derek to tell him, once and for all.

"So what did Peter mean? What do you have to tell me?" Stiles asks. "And is this just a wolfy thing?" Insecurity again. 

"It's not just my wolf who likes you," Derek says gruffly.

Stiles's eyes light up with hope, despite Derek's tone. "So you're saying-"

"Yes," Derek growls, pulling Stiles closer and wrapping his arms around him. He goes for Stiles's neck again, intending to leave a mark this time. 

"So you're my boyfriend now?" Stiles asks, then moans deeply as Derek bites down again.

Derek can't help the growl that he makes at that. "Mate."

Stiles pushes at Derek. Derek lets him, giving him some distance. Stiles says, "Is this that true mate thing you were talking about before? Or am I just … I don't know, a regular kind of mate?"

Derek sighs. He hates talking, much prefers actions to words. But this is Stiles, and Stiles deserves to know. "You're my true mate."

"Uh huh. And how long have you known this?" Stiles asks peevishly. Derek doesn't understand why he sounds the way he does.

"Two years," Derek says, and it sounds ridiculous when he says it out loud. He should have done something about this long before.

"Two … _years_. Derek," Stiles says, and laughs. "Why didn't you say something?"

"You were young. And after … after..." He can't bring himself to put Kate in the middle of this conversation. "I wanted to be sure."

Stiles tilts his head and watches Derek for what feels like a full minute. Then he nods and says, "So it's a forever thing, right?"

Derek frowns and looks away. He has to be fair, even though everything inside of him is telling him to take. "If that's what you want. You don't have to. If you... I'll understand."

"So if I decided I didn't want to be with you, that I wanted to leave town and find someone else, you'd be okay with that?" Stiles asks. His heart is pounding.

Derek takes in a deep breath through his nose and nods. He can't look at Stiles right now and lie though, so he keeps his eyes on the wall. "If that's what you want. I'd-" It wouldn't kill him, exactly, but he'd probably wish for death. "It's okay. If you don't want this." 

"I know without even researching this that that's a big fat _lie_ ," Stiles says. 

Derek looks at Stiles and finds him smiling faintly. He wishes he knew what Stiles is thinking. "You have time. To decide." Ignoring the accusation of lying seems the best course.

"I don't need time, doofus," Stiles says. "I've been in love with you since I was sixteen and too stupid to recognize it. I thought you didn't- Well, it doesn't matter what I thought."

"You're in love with me?" Derek asks. It's too good, and good things just don't happen to him. 

"Have been for a long time," Stiles confirms. "So. Does this true mate thing come with sex? Because I could really- mmph!"

Derek cuts him off with a kiss and sweeps him into his arms. He knows Stiles will hate being treated like a heroine in a romance novel, but it's that or over Derek's shoulder and he knows Stiles would hate that even more. 

He carries him upstairs to his bedroom, biting and kissing him along the way. Stiles doesn't complain. He's probably saving it for later. 

Stiles says, "Yeah, we need to get naked ASAP," as soon as he's on the bed, and Derek laughs.

"Oh, hey, I made you laugh! Is that a special secret true mate power?" Stiles asks, grinning widely.

"Take your clothes off," Derek says, rolling his eyes but unable to wipe the smile from his face. He strips out of his own clothes in less than a minute, then joins Stiles on the bed. Then he's touching, because his wolf won't let him be hesitant, and because he wants it more than anything he's ever wanted in his life.

"Wait, wait, I want to see you, hold on," Stiles says, pushing Derek onto his back and putting some distance between them. He straddles his hips and runs his hands up from Derek's belly to his shoulders, then back down. "I'm not going to say something like 'you're gorgeous' because you know it and I don't want your head getting any bigger."

Derek allows his eyes to roam over Stiles's bare chest, to his surprisingly defined abs, to the trail that starts at his navel and ends in a trimmed thatch of hair framing the base of his beautiful cock. Derek reaches out to touch, but Stiles is wriggling back a little bit and looking down at Derek's own erection.

"Oh, hey, uncut," Stiles says. Then he wraps his hand around Derek's cock and strokes down to reveal the flushed and swollen head. "Never thought just the sight of someone's dick could make my mouth water."

" _Stiles_ ," Derek says, because if he doesn't shut up soon, Derek's going to lose it.

Stiles blinks at him. "What?" His mouth is shiny and wet, swollen from being kissed, and all Derek can think of is that mouth on his cock.

"Suck me," Derek says. He probably should have phrased it as a question, but he's too far gone for niceties. 

Stiles grins. "Bossy. I like that," he says, and then he's scooting down some more and taking Derek's dick into his mouth. He does it easily, with confidence, and Derek wonders who taught him how to give a blowjob. It was probably that Danny kid. Derek's caught between wanting to rip him apart for daring to touch his mate or possibly sending him a gift basket for doing such a good job.

Stiles sucks and licks and then backs off enough to tongue at the slit. Derek's not sure what he likes best.

"I'm not making you come like this," Stiles says, matter-of-fact. "I want you to fuck me."

_Yes. Claim him, mark him, make him mine._ Derek nods, agreeing with both Stiles and his wolf.

"Well?" Stiles asks, sitting back and idly stroking his own cock.

Derek growls, lunges and rolls, not stopping until Stiles is under him, pinned to the mattress, his eyes wide and his chest heaving like he's the one who just exerted himself.

"Fuck," Stiles says. He tests the hold Derek has on his wrists and moans. "Okay. So, we're doing it this way, then."

Derek grins at him and sees his reflection in Stiles's eyes, the red glow of his own eyes staring back at him. His gums itch with the need to drop his fangs, and he feels his claws extending from his fingers. He takes a breath, tries to dial it back, but the idea of finally fucking Stiles has his wolf at the forefront.

Stiles's cock twitches between their bodies. "God, that's so hot. It shouldn't be hot, but it really, really is."

"You like it?" Derek asks, nosing along Stiles's jaw.

"Yeah," Stiles breathes. 

Derek carefully runs his fangs across Stiles's shoulder. Stiles gasps and Derek growls low when he tastes blood.

"Whoa, whoa, unnegotiated bloodplay going on here!" Stiles says, his body trembling with both need and anxiety. 

Derek leans his forehead on Stiles's shoulder, breath harsh as he tries to regain control even as his wolf whines for more. "Stiles. I can't- I can't-" He can stop altogether if he needs to, but there's no way he can pull in his instincts right now while he's claiming his mate for the first time. He didn't know it before, never had anyone to talk to or a reason to discuss it. Now he knows how it's going to play out. "Tell me to stop and I will. Otherwise... I can't control myself."

"Oh. Wow," Stiles says, and laughs nervously. "So I can safeword out if it gets too intense, right?"

Derek pulls back to look down at his mate. _Mine, mine, claim him now!_ "I wouldn't hurt you."

"What you just did with your fangs? Kinda hurt, dude," Stiles says, but he's smiling.

"Sorry," Derek says, and he means it. He's supposed to protect his mate. He's getting it wrong already.

"No, I mean," Stiles says, then huffs. "It wasn't _bad_ , just unexpected. Tell me what you're going to do. What you want. I need something to go by, okay?"

Derek lets go of Stiles's wrists and gently massages them. Stiles relaxes in increments. Derek looks into his eyes and says, "It's very primal. My instincts are taking over right now, and the wolf just wants to claim you. That means marking and biting and scenting and fucking and everything else that goes with being mates. Apparently, our first time is-" Derek swallows and looks away.

"It's special. Important," Stiles finishes for him. "I get that." He takes a deep breath and tilts his head. "You're not gonna wolf out completely, are you?"

Derek huffs a laugh. "No."

"And you aren't going to turn me without my say-so?" Stiles asks. His heart rate is picking up on the question and Derek files his questions away for later.

"I'd never turn someone against their will, especially you," Derek says seriously.

"So. Blood and sex and … anything else?" Stiles asks. He's smiling now and Derek leans down to kiss him gently.

"I'm not sure. I was young when my father told me about true mates and we never got to the actual _mating_ portion of the lesson," Derek says.

"Okay. Well. So sex with you is kinky. It's not like it's nothing I've ever thought about," Stiles admits. "Two years of fantasies and I think I can guess what comes next. Just … one question?"

"What?" Derek asks.

"Um, do you have a knot?"

"A _what_?" Derek asks, completely confused. But if Stiles wants to bring bondage into it...

Stiles breathes out but Derek can't tell if he's relieved or disappointed. "Never mind. Had to ask." He smiles. "Why are we still talking about this? We're alone and naked in your bed." He stretches his arms out wide and grins. "Have your way with me."

Derek smooths his hands over Stiles's skin. It's pale and Derek knows it'll be marked easily. He's appreciative of that particular quality. 

Next, he scratches at Stiles's belly with his blunt nails. For the moment, his human side is in control. It feels like his wolf is watching though, ready to take over as soon as things get going. For the moment it seems content to let Derek touch and play.

"Good thing I'm not ticklish there," Stiles says with a soft laugh, threading a hand through Derek's hair.

Derek leans in and breathes in Stiles's scent. Erica's particular aroma is almost completely gone, but a trace of it remains. "Couldn't stand her touching you like that," Derek says quietly. "I keep it under control most of the time, but this time, with her acting like you belonged to her..."

"You only want me belonging to you, huh?" Stiles asks, scratching lightly at Derek's scalp.

Derek's vision flashes and he knows his eyes are glowing red. "You're mine."

Stiles shivers. "Yeah, I am. So show me what that means."

Derek realizes what Stiles is doing. That he's bringing the wolf out on purpose. "Be sure."

Stiles sighs and manages to make it sound both long suffering and impatient. "Derek, I love you. I'm your mate. Bring it on."

Derek growls and pushes Stiles back down to the bed, then claims his mouth in a searing kiss. Stiles whimpers beneath him and wriggles, his cock growing hard again. Derek holds him still and drags his teeth over to Stiles's shoulder. His fangs drop and they prick Stiles's skin. Stiles moans and tries to wiggle again but Derek holds him down even harder. Stiles seems to like not being able to move. He gasps and his cock twitches between them.

He needs to fuck Stiles, and soon. Everything inside him is demanding it, both his human and wolf sides in agreement. 

He rolls Stiles over onto his stomach easily and Stiles bends his knees under him and presents his ass. It's a beautiful sight and Derek grabs his hips, claws digging in just a little. Part of him recognizes that he'll hurt Stiles if he fucks him now, but that's fine because his wolf wants to taste. Derek leans down and starts to lick long, broad stripes over Stiles's exposed hole. 

"Oh, god, yes, licking is so good," Stiles babbles. "This is the best idea you've ever had. Best best..."

Derek bites one of his cheeks and goes back to tonguing Stiles's tight ass. With his thumbs he exposes him even more, careful not to get his claws close to the sensitive parts.

"Ohmygod, _Derek_ , please, just, I need you to-" Stiles says, and Derek pulls away to get lotion from his bedside table.

"Here," he says gruffly, offering the bottle to Stiles. "I can't without hurting you."

Stiles looks at the clawed hand holding the bottle and nods. "Okay. Leave it to me, then." He takes the lotion and Derek moves back so he can watch.

Stiles slicks up his fingers and almost immediately starts to push two of them inside. Derek moans at the sight, wishing it was his cock inside that tight, greedy hole. 

"Patience," Stiles says breathlessly, adding another finger. He's rushing, but he doesn't seem to be hurting himself so Derek is grateful. 

"Wish I could finger you," Derek says hoarsely. "I'd make you beg for me."

"You want me to beg?" Stiles asks, twisting his fingers and then crying out. He pants for a moment, then says, "Derek, c'mon, fuck me, please..."

Derek growls and grabs the lotion bottle, slicks his cock.

Things are hazy after the first long, slow thrust because Derek goes into a frenzy of fucking. He can't get enough of Stiles, of the tight heat clasped around his cock, of the loud moans of pleasure that Stiles makes. Derek's hands clutch at Stiles's hips as he fucks him, tight enough to bruise. Derek's claws dig in and the smell of his mate's blood, passionately spilt, drives him even harder. 

"Derek!" Stiles cries out, and the thick scent of semen fills the room as he comes all over the sheets.

Derek leans over and bites Stiles's shoulder, then comes when the taste of blood fills his mouth.

His wolf is not completely appeased, though. His mate has been marked and fucked and claimed, but now Derek must care for him, make sure he's okay. He's human, breakable, and Derek feels sudden guilt for bleeding him the way he has.

Derek begins to lick at Stiles's wounds, slowly and methodically.

"Hmm. Werewolf saliva have healing properties?" Stiles asks, sounding groggy and fucked-out.

Derek huffs against Stiles's skin. "No." He goes back to licking, completely content.

Stiles laughs and rolls, flops onto his back. He puts one hand beneath his head and scratches his chest lazily. He looks utterly debauched, delicious. "Dear Penthouse..." he sighs happily. 

Derek snorts, then starts to laugh. "Only you, Stiles."

Stiles grins at him. Derek's never loved someone so much in his life.


End file.
